From Thief to Pirate
by Nemesis Pirate
Summary: Leon is an thirteen year old thief from Port Royal, when Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl show up will his life ever be the same? Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.


**Hey everyone this is Nemesis Pirate formally M222J, I decided to rewrite my story From thief to pirate and will try to update when I can plus any and all feedback is welcome. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters apart from my OC Leon and some more OC's might turn up later on in the story.**

* * *

'Speaking'

_Thought_

Chapter 1- Curse of the Black Pearl Part 1

'Stop him!' A group of marines shouted as a young boy ran through the crowds of people in the streets of Port Royal who were properly looking for a man that had thief written all over him, not an thirteen year old boy with dark brown hair mostly hidden due to a red bandana on his head. This boy's name was Leon. Leon had been seen going into the Governor's house and going out but not with out stealing a rather expensive looking ring a couple of hours ago and they still won't give up. Leon was not sure if the marines were chasing him because he stall a ring from the governor or is it because Leon happened to 'accidently' tripped Captain Norrington earlier, but the git deserved it.

'Hold it.' Leon turned around and saw three marines right in front of him, and must of believed that they had caught him. _sigh, will they ever learn_ 'Hello gentleman are we enjoying the weather today?' Leon asked nicely and they just stared at him. 'Man, tough crowd.' _Well Leon, looks like you are starting to get some admires._

'Alright thief, you coming with us for stealing the Governor's ring.' One spoke as the others lifting their muskets "Just my luck" Leon mumbled before putting on a surprised look.

'Huh, what?' He asked mockingly 'Oh...you mean this?' Leon said as he took the ring out of his trouser pocket and one of the marines tried to grab it. 'Ah, ah, ah.' Leon teased quickly putting the ring back into his pocket.

'Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a boat to catch' and just as the word came out of his mouth, he gave the closet marine a punch to the stomach, catching him of balance and right into the others. Taking the opportunity Leon ran straight for the docks leaving the bewildered marines behind. It was funny how many times they had caught up with me they never expected for me to fight back, or did they think that it was alright to point a weapon at an innocent boy like me...well forget the innocent part, but still. Leon thought to himself.

Keeping an eye out for anymore marines as for some reason there seems to be more around then usual as Leon headed towards the _Interceptor _where he was planning to highjack the ship. _Or just stole away until I could get as far away from this bloody island as possible then buy my way to another part of the Caribbean so I could get information about..._

Leon was cut off from his thoughts as he bumped into someone and fell onto his bottom. 'Ouch' And was about to yell a long series of harsh insults at the person he knocked into when the words that were about to use died down in his throat. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he looked at the man up and down. He was tall with long dark brown dreadlocks slightly darker than his own hair, a red bandana that was slightly faded, faded clothing and he had a tri-corner hat perched onto of his head. _He was a pirate! What was a pirate doing here in Port Royal?_ Said pirate was looking at Leon with an amused expression, properly because of his current position and the look on his face. Their eyes meet for a second and they stared at each other.

'Oi!' A voice called out. Leon's and the pirate turned to see who was speaking with Leon being a little later getting off the floor. 'You're that thief aren't you' The guard, who Leon remembered was called Murtogg, said looking at him with accusation like Leon had do something wrong. Leon just grinned at him and the pirate turned back to look at him in a slight amusement.

'Yeah, the one who tripped the commodore over and stole one of the Governor's rings.' Murtogg's friend Mullroy added and Leon rolled his eyes at them before giving them his best fake innocent look.

'Wrong boy.' Leon stated and they looked at him strangely.

'You...didn't?' Murtogg said confusedly and Leon almost snickered at his face.

'Nope. I just happen to resemble him exactly bet someone has already caught him.' Leon shrugged as if this happened everyday…which it did.

'Oh, well never mind then.' Murtogg began to address the pirate. 'Now as I was saying to this one here. This dock is off limits to civilians.'

'I'm terribly sorry I didn't know.' He said smoothly. 'If I see one I shall inform you immediately.' The pirate tried to walk off, but the two blocked his way. Leon could not stop himself from laughed quietly as the pirate tried again.

'Apparently there's some sort of high-toned fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves not merit an invitation?' That would explain the extra guard. _They were making sure that no one disturbs the ceremony, like me. _Leon thought as he watch the conversation.

'Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.' Murtogg announced and Leon grinned at the pair._ Idiots._

'A fine, goal to be sure. But is seems to me that a ship like that,' The pirate said as he gestured towards the _Dauntless_. 'Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really.' Murtogg puffed out his chest, glad to talk about the ship.

'Ah, the _Dauntless_ is a power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed.' Murtogg said and the pirate suddenly looked thoughtful.

'I've heard of one.' He announced, holding up a finger in thought and Leon looked at him with interest as the duo just looked at him. 'It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl_.' Leon looked at the pirate with all interest gone and replaced by shock and a bit of fear as well. The _Black Pearl_? Everyone had heard the stories; you would have to be a hermit not to know about that ship.

Mullroy started to laugh. 'There's no real ship that can match the _Interceptor_.'

'The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship.' Murtogg said and Mullroy turned to him. _Great,_ Leon thought to himself, _here comes one of the long arguments that they are well known for._

'No. No it's not.'

'Yes, it is. I've seen it.'

'You've seen it?' Murtogg nodded.

'Yes.'

'You haven't seen it.'

'Yes, I have.' Both Leon and the pirate rolled their eyes while listening to them argue.

'You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?' By this time the pirate and Leon were both becoming bored of listening. So the boy turned his eyes to the _Interceptor_ and mouthed 'I will help get the ship ready if I can go with you.' To with the pirate had a surprised look but quickly vanished as he nodded.

'No.'

'No.' Mullroy repeated looking smug.

'But I have seen a ship with black sails.'

'Oh. And no ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?' By this time the pirate and thief had wondered off and were onboard the _Interceptor_ getting things ready as he stood at the wheel.

'No.' Murtogg said nodded his head.

'Like I said,' Mullroy smiled smugly. 'There's no real ship as can match the _Intercep.._.' Finally they noticed that their audience was gone.

'Hey! You!' They shouted running up the gangplank just as Leon had gotten to the wheel beside the pirate and ask who he was.

'Get away from there!' Murtogg shouted aiming his baronet at the duo. 'You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.'

'I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat. Ship.' The pirate corrected himself and Leon smirked and nodded in agreement to which seemed to please the pirate.

'What's your name?' Completely ignoring Leon which he partly didn't mind. _It's not like he is actually going to give them his real name _Leon thought to himself

'Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.' _Told you_

'What's your purpose in Port Royal? Mr Smith?' Mullroy asked sarcastically clearly not buying the name given was the man's real name.

'Yeah and no lies.' Murtogg added.

'Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga and raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out.' Leon could not help laughed slightly at the looks of shock on both of their faces.

'I said no lies.' Murtogg said aiming his weapon at the pirate again.

'I think he's telling the truth.' Replied a dumbfound Mullroy

'If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us.'

'Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.' As they tried to figure a counter argument they noticed Leon.

'And you?'

'Yeah and no lies either.'

'You want to know the truth?' To which they nodded and the pirate looked at him with interest. Signing he looked the due in the eye.

'It was my plan to steal something from the Governor, leave this bloody, godforsaken Island on one of these ships then sell said stolen item to find information to help me find my father got that!' By the look on the pirate's face Leon could tell his interest had pecked from what he had just said as he was now looking at him in more detail and Leon did not know if that was good or bad.

'So it was you.' Mullroy asked and Leon rolled his eyes for the who knows many times since bumping into the two marines

'Yes!' Leon shouted. _Really they can be such idiots_. The pirate then started to talk and the rest all suddenly decided to listen.

'...then they made me their chief.' And then a splash caught their attention as someone had fallen from the top of the cliff, then heard shouts calling the Governor's daughter.

'Will you be saving her then?' the pirate asked looking at the red coats from one to the other.

'I can't swim.' Mullroy said and Murtogg shook his head 'no' when the pirate looked his way again. The pirate rolled his eyes.

'Pride of the King's Navy you are.' Then he took off his hat, coat and weapons and shoved them into the waiting men's arms. 'Do not loose these.' He said and then he dove into the water. Wanting to help Leon tossed the ring to the men and jumped in after him, on the way down he noticed that a ripple in the water but chose to ignore it and help the pirate, taking one side and he the other they started to swim back to the surface but soon fond that she was too heavy, the pirate ripped her dress allowing them to swim with her to the two men waiting.

'She's not breathing!' Mullroy said as he examined her and the pirate shoved him.

'Move!' He then took out a knife and cut off the corset. Immediately, she started coughing up water. The pirate threw the corset at Murtogg who looked embarrassed to catch it.

'I never would have thought of that.' Mullroy said.

'Clearly, you've never been to Singapore.' The pirate answered. It was at this moment that Leon heard shouts from Norrington's men and stood up fast. _Not good. I had to get out of here._

'Well, that's my cue to leave.' Leon stated and started off, but not before running into the recently promoted Commodore's right hand man, Gillette. He hated Leon's guts and Leon hated his. The feeling was mutual, he was also sometimes told the boy that his mother did not want him which really angered the brown haired boy, even if he thought it was true.

'Hold it right there, thief.' He said gripping Leon's wrists tightly, turning back around in time to see Norrington and the Governor showing up.

'On your feet.' The Commodore demanded holding a sword under the pirate's chin. The pirate stood up with his hands half raised.

'Elizabeth!' Governor Swann shouted as he came through the crowd of guards. 'Are you alright?' he asked as he helped her up and hugged her.

'Yes, I'm fine.' The Governor pulled his daughter to him and wrapped her in his jacket, before glancing at Murtogg. Murtogg looked flustered and tossed the corset aside, pointing at the pirate.

'Shoot him.' Governor Swann ordered the guards and all the muskets were suddenly aimed at the pirate.

'Father!'

"What?"

'Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?' Norrington though for a moment and then he nodded at the men and they lowered their weapons.

'I do believe a thanks are in order.' He held out his hand with a strange expression.

'Don't shake his hand…' Leon muttered in a slight singing voice and Gillette shook him as he tried to warn the pirate, quite violently. But he obviously didn't hear as he held out his hand and Norrington gripped it and shoved the pirate's sleeve up, revealing a P burned into his skin.

'Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?' Said pirate flinched.

'Hang him.' Governor Swann said.

'Keep your guns on him men!' Norrington said. 'Gillette, fetch some irons.' Then he pushed the sleeve up further. 'Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?'

'Are you really _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?' Leon could not help from asking, wondering with interest after all Jack Sparrow is one of the most known pirates in the Caribbean and then his rolled my eyes as they all stared at him. The pirate winked at the boy and seemed pleased at hearing him say that. 'What?' Leon asked as Gillette tightened his grip then let go as another guard came and grabbed him as he disappeared.

'Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. Like what the lad said.' The pirate corrected looking over to Leon for a brief second.

'Well, I don't see your ship…Captain.'

'I'm in the market, as it were.'

'He said he was going to commandeer one.' Murtogg reported and Leon rolled my eyes. _Tell-tales _

'Told you he was telling the truth.' Mullroy said. 'These are his, sir. And the ring the boy stole.' Then he handed the Sparrow's things plus the ring to Norrington who gave the ring to the Governor who looked at Leon with surprise than sadness and the same with his daughter which confused him, meanwhile Norrington took out Captain Jack's pistol.

'No additional shots nor powder.' He then took out Sparrow's compass. 'A compass that doesn't point north.' Then Commodore pulled out the Sparrow's sword out to glance at it. 'And I half expected it to be made of wood.' Sparrow grinned at him as Norrington shoved the sword back in. 'You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.'

'Ah, but you have heard of me.' Sparrow said and Leon chuckle, he heard him and grinned. Norrington snatched the pirate's arm and pulled him towards where Gillette had come back with some irons.

'Commodore I really must protest.' Miss Swann said following after Norrington. 'Pirate or not this man saved my life.'

'One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.' Commodore stated.

'Though it seems to condemn him.' Sparrow added.

'Indeed.' The Commodore said drily. Gillette got the irons on the Sparrow's wrists and then he went back to holding Leon arm. _More painfully I might add._

'Finally.' Sparrow said and then he threw the chain over Miss Swann's neck and pulled her towards him as her eyes widened.

'No. No! Don't shoot!' Governor Swann shouted as the men lifted the baronets towards the pirate, using the lady as a shield.

'I knew you'd warm up to me.' Sparrow told Miss Swann, who frowned and then he looked up at the Commodore. 'Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat.' Norrington looked hesitant. 'Commodore!' Norrington grabbed Sparrow's things from Mullroy.

'It is Elizabeth isn't it?' Sparrow spoke to her.

'It's Miss Swann.' She said icily.

'Miss Swann, if you would be so kind. Come, come we don't have all day.' She turned to him angrily with his effects that the commodore had given her. 'Now if you'll be so kind.' With his pistol to her head, she glared at him and began to put his effects back on him.

'Easy on the goods, love.' He murmured and Leon grinned wildly. _This pirate was the greatest!_

'You're despicable.' She said after she was done.

'Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You saved mine. We're square.' Sparrow answered and then he turned her back around. 'Gentlemen, Milady, Lad,' The pirate addressed all as he began walking backwards. 'You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow.' He shoved her back towards them then grabbed the rope that was being used for the cannons, kicked the leaver sending him up into the air.

'Now will you shoot him?' The Governor shouted at the Commodore

'Open fire!' He ordered, but they all missed and soon Sparrow was out of sight, it was then Norrington turned to face Leon. 'Now what to do with you?'_ Oh, I know what you would do, send me to the fort's prison for the night...again. _Leon thought dryly_._ It was then he found an opportunity to escape.

'Yeah, no.' He told him as the boy stamped on Gillette's foot and ran off in the opposite direction to the captain and heeded toward the blacksmiths to see if anyone was there.


End file.
